


Anywhere, I Would Have Followed You

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „Teresa trust me, please“.That’s what he tells her in the end. And she does, she always did. Even though she’s never going to admit that.





	Anywhere, I Would Have Followed You

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Anywhere, I Would Have Followed You**

**.**

**.**

_„Teresa trust me, please“._

That’s what he tells her in the end. And she does, she always did. Even though she’s never going to admit that. (Maybe not even to him).

She lends him her gun simply because he asks her to. Makes him take her car because it’s the only thing she can do. And then she’s left standing there, watching him leave. Watching him disappear on the horizon, vanishing out of her life. (Taking her heart with him).

But it doesn’t even matter, because she already knows there’s no coming back from this for either of them. And he may as well take her heart with him now.

.

When her phone starts ringing later that day, she knows it’s over. Knows it’s done and that he’s not coming back to her.  _(Knows it’s time for her to let go)._

And she can’t help but laugh. Her former agents and that high school kid looking at her like she’s lost her mind. And she has, years ago when she signed up for this mess.

.

She keeps watching the sunset, tears blurring her vision. Not listening to the people around her anymore.

She doesn’t care about tomorrow or about the consequences for her actions. She doesn’t care about any of this crap she was holding on to for so many years. No matter if she likes it or not, he changed her.  _(For better or for worse?)_  Who cares.

She’s closing her eyes, finally allowing her tears to fall. Imagining herself running away with him.  _(Anywhere, she would have followed him)._

And one day she will.

**.**

**.**


End file.
